vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117658-morning-coffee-11614-the-end-of-the-internet-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dunno why folks are calling them hoodies, they're more like turbans. ^_^ (unless there's another head piece released) | |} ---- True, it does look more like a type of desert turban hat now that you mentioned it (haha.. *facepalm* It is even called a Turbanator in the promo text). Did not mean to cause any misleading information by calling it a hoodie. I have added a picture to my original post now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nice, thanks Nifty! That telegraph color option looks pretty sweet :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Vic, hit us up if you need a few bodies to help fill a group to take your new guy through Hycrest. I won't be online but we should have plenty of folks around through the weekend. | |} ---- ---- THIS. Rookie mistake there. The keurig and the laptop are always the last thing out. Either way good morning folks! i really can't wait for drop 3 next week. I've finally gotten into seriously building the station and I could use a few more items. Not to mention being right up to 298 items on the Chompy and various other buildings. Wildstar has been kinda slow for me this week. Decided to let Malak rest and gave my Esper a shot..that was until the lag beast reared its head. Never had the problem like that before. Crippling lag has never been an issue. So I just decided to chill and give it a few days. | |} ---- Wilco. I'll let Vanica know. I'm pushing hard to raise our profile in the RP end of things, especially since spamming zone chat with our guild tag can be a PITA. That's what's gotten us the most exposure so far, me running around in starter zones helping random lowbies. EDIT: Also, if you haven't heard about it yet, ask me about our new IC chat channel for the guild. I've got it up in the main guild pane. | |} ---- Seriously! Coffee, computer, bed and bathroom. Everything else you can do at your leisure :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a shame we can't like dev posts :) | |} ---- Yeah, I've put my Epochos stuff for Seeger on the backburner while I deal with guild stuff. By the time I get into Aventus, you guys will have made something better. :lol: | |} ---- ---- So, um...since you're a crafting addict...um...any news on the new crafting tiers for the higher-than-Expert tier materials the game is mysteriously dropping? :D (or perhaps making said materials have decent stack sizes?) | |} ---- Haha you'd have to squeeze something out of J-Tal. I'm just a numbers guy :) A for effort though. | |} ---- ---- Hey there! What's up? | |} ---- ---- Rocio disapproves of his union. He also knows nothing of marriage as he is a free-love Aurin. | |} ---- Rocio disapproves of any union not with him. ;) Omg, I dare Rocio to try and break that pair up. I know Matria cannot marry, but can consorts? | |} ---- ---- So Rocio knows Varynn? WELL CRAP. Varynn also knew Aaylia was a spy in all that hubbub going on too. He like threatened to break up with her if she didn't spill the beans about what was going on between her and Rocio. Hahhaha.. Kael isn't so convinced about this 'true love' business going on and Aaylia thinks Kael is just jealous. AURIN CATFIGHT. | |} ---- ---- Traditionally speaking, Aurin are polyamorous with a policy of many mates/community upbringing. However, some Aurin make the choice of taking only one mate. A decision that is respected by the community, though it's far and few in-between from what I understand. | |} ---- Oh well. Worth a shot! :P | |} ---- Wait, you're a numbers guy? Graphs, mister. Naow. Gives us cool statistics about all kinds of stuff: - How many chompacabras die per hour, average. - Relative population curves of zones - what are the highest and lowest populated areas in the game? - How many challenges completed per day? - Average life expectancy (minutes) for Scorchwing. I'm teasing, but seriously, we love shiny graphs. Pweeeeeeze? :) Off to do more moving, now. | |} ---- Even a nonexclusive grouping of mates could be formally recognized; they'd just skip the bit about forsaking all others. Good luck with the move, BTW! Here's to the new battle station being fully operational when your friends arrive! | |} ---- There's not much talk about it in the game. I used to be annoyed by it, but after the "Marsupial Scandal" I'm grateful. | |} ---- How about average life expectancy for Aggregor? :lol: | |} ---- Approximately 6 seconds. | |} ---- ...gonna have to remember this. So, good morning everyone! Drop 3 on tuesday, huh? I can't wait for those class changes. Let me tell you, of all the things in drop 3 it isn't the content that's exciting me the most, it's actually having a much more useful Arcane Missiles! Been wanting to use that for my exile spellslinger but it felt so bleh to use. T8 Rapid Fire becoming T4 Rapid Fire is also a pretty big one, makes it easier to swap around ability points a little. A bummer that true shot's weaker but maybe the new T4 will even things out. And now to figure out what to do! I've just been going with the flow these past few days, doing whatever comes up like RP or dailies, nothing too crazy. We'll see how that goes today. | |} ---- Don't start cooking then! Holllyyyy craaaaappppp. | |} ---- Please do. So many people were spoiled by the Zone Chat in Blighthaven. It was an immersion nightmare. | |} ---- level 3 in cooking by now! Farmed like 20 hours? And spent like 5 platinum? Oh well, more than half to go! :D | |} ---- Well, if you want to join a company... >.> And Seeger met Varynn yesterday! And bought him a drink! And insinuated that he and Mitsuwa were possibly in a gay relationship and he congratulated them on their upcoming marriage! | |} ---- ---- That brought to mind a wonderful mental image of Wile E. Aurin-go-splat. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Show that path who's boss, then! Trample it under your feet until it succumbs to your might! Or I dunno. I felt like typing something shouty. Speaking of, though. Climbing in Thayd is fun. There's so many ways to get up and around. Heck, it makes sneaking around as Kolba pretty fun. Until I fall off and get shot by a guard. I need to do that again now that there's an actual population to fear running into. ...also need to get to the top of the center tower in Thayd. I'm probably gonna cheap out and use the drop 3 jetpack to get up, but I've noticed that people have gotten up without it. All I had to do back then was climb up the final spikes, too... | |} ---- Meh... people in town don't allow for visitors any more. Last time I went to Illium after Megaservers I was shot dead in two seconds flat by fusillade of Spellslingers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No problem. For what it's worth, I never kill Dommie Thayd visitors. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ooh, they can go camping! Not everyone likes the beach. | |} ---- ---- ----